


Making Magic

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Jackie has a little magic making in mind.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Making Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for the cozy_coffee in comment_fic for the prompt Any, any adult, pillow fort

Gil blinked when a hand poked out from the pillow fort in the living room. On Jessica’s – and Malcolm’s therapist’s – advice to give him a quiet, safe place to be, he’d built the twelve-year-old a fort of couch pillows and fuzzy blankets that Jackie had stowed all over the house. Malcolm had rolled his eyes at the unicorn one but might walk off with the one the Doctor’s blue call box. Malcolm hadn’t wanted to use the fort. _I’m too old_ , but eventually he curled up inside with a flashlight and books. It had taken some doing to get him out and walk him up to the guest bedroom so he could sleep properly.

So, the hand wasn’t Malcolm’s. A finger curled, beckoning him in. Gil got in his knees and crawled inside the fort. Jackie grinned at him and finished affixing fairy lights inside of it. He eyed the beautiful woman who had so recently married him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Making some magic,” she replied. “Malcolm is dead asleep and hopefully will stay down for the night.”

“Hopefully,” he muttered. “Doesn’t explain why you’re in the fort.”

“You don’t buy into making magic?” Her dark eyes sparkled.

Gil got off his knees, sitting on the blanket floor of the fort. “Oh, I buy into magic. I was just wondering what kind needed little battery-operated lights.”

She slugged his arm both playfully and yet reminding him she was a tough as hell Bronx girl. “Magic, I tell you. This kind.”

Jackie grabbed him, kissing him hard. Her tongue raced along the roof of his mouth before she broke the kiss and gave his goatee a teasing tug.

“Mmm, I think I like this kind of magic,” he said, running a hand along the line of her jaw.

Thumbing something on the light’s controller, Jackie set them to twinkling like fireflies. The light glinted off her art deco sapphire and diamond fanning spiral earrings, his gift to her, something blue for the wedding. 

“Of course, you’ll have to learn to be quiet, my sweet, naughty man.” Jackie tapped his nose. “Malcolm’s scarred enough without catching us.”

Gil gathered her into his lap, the top of the fort brushing against her walnut hair. He kissed her neck, the art deco earrings brushing his cheek. “I can be quiet,” he promised.

Jackie dug out a couple of ties from under a pillow where she had hidden them. “And if you can’t, ugly ties make good gags.” She ran the soft fabric over his neck, electrifying his skin in all the best ways.

Gil bore her back against a pillow. “I’m not opposed to that either.”

She smiled, the fairy lights twinkling around her. He returned it, kissing her again. They sank together, into the comfort of the pillow fort, their bodies movng. Oh, how he loved her.


End file.
